vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonhart Family Mafia
The Leonhart Family Mafia is a Hispanic/English RP Group founded by Lyo Leonhart and his oldest friends. In May 2019 GreyGrace, Nico Brown and Zorlac Brown Died in combat Against Alrik Blue Knight Origins Everything begins when Lyo Leonhart defected from the army, it looked like he had seen enough in wars, he decided to do something to protect peace… His own personal way, to avoid so many deaths and unnecessary sacrifices, Lyo, with his partner Nero D Angelo, decided to form a group to go against the laws established by the government, they were devoted to work in the crime slums, and with time, they accomplished to establish as a strong family. That is how, the fearsome mafia known as Leonhart Family was born, led by Lyo, he was a cold and fearsome man at that moment, known for fighting his battles with his men. He also had the ideology of maintaining peace and tranquility in the rest of the families and organizations of the slums, thanks to his strength and wise leadership, he achieved a fast increase of forces and business, he knew how to persuade everyone else, and that is how he managed to unite all of them, it didn’t take a long time to gain control of the slums crime and create a vast and prosperous empire. However, with time, Lyo would meet Nicolas Brown and Zorlac Brown, whose with the help of Lyo’s older stepbrother, GreyGrace, would help him to officially form the Leonhart Family, and that’s when, the beginning of the Leonhart Family reign started in the slums, making them the leaders of the family. Leonhart Family was devoted to maintain and protect peace in their terms, a lot of groups were opposing to their methods but it didn’t matter how much they tried to go against them. They always ended broken, shattered or stomped by the Leonhart’s power. With time, Lyo would fund and create multiple enterprises dedicated to different areas, cybernetics, robotics, and medicine were some of them. Also, industries dedicated to the development and maintenance of weaponry. Slowly they would have a strong, united, prosperous and good industrial empire in their hands. They seemed relentless, but that changed when Lyo’s best friend, Nero D Angelo, betrayed him by killing one of the most important family leaders. Thanks to this act, a big war started, it caused a lot of casualties on the streets, terror reigned the streets for a long time until finally, everything ended when Lyo confronted his ex-best friend Nero and defeated him. Lyo put Nero between a rock and a place so he accepted his death, but Lyo decided to forgive his life, banishing him from Leonhart's domains. Lyo didn’t know at that time, but that was his worst mistake. Nero’s hatred and resentment towards Lyo for being weak and thinking that peace had to be done with “diplomacy” was growing stronger, instead, he decided peace had to be achieved by controlling and removing freedom. Nero with time accomplished to form enough forces to create his own family, they were known as the “D’Angelo Knights”, sworn enemies of the Leonhart's. Since the recent death of his most loyal friends, Lyo changed his attitude, it seems that he now its preparing himself and the family for something. His ways to act are more cold and careless. The Leonhart family is starting to recover his full strength and position in the crime world. It seems that his war against Nero D. Angelo is almost over. Principal Targets * Nero D'Angelo - Leader of The D'Angel Knights Leonhart Family Hierarchy Mafia Boss: *Lyo Leonhart - The Leonhart leader himself. High-Rank Security Boss: *GreyGrace - Lyo's older step-brother and one of Lyo's right hand, Strategist and Head Engineer. *Nicolas Brown - Part of Leonhart Family Council, and leader of the "Red Demon" Division. *Zolrac Brown - The final member from Leonhart Family Council, Nicolas's oldest brother also one of the leaders of the "Red Demon" Division. *Gotdzilla - A secret powerful lich that joined Leonhart long time ago, being one of the strongest members. *Lightness Brown - Married to Nicolas Brown, she is the leader of the all-female division "Leonhart Hunters". *El Marto - A powerful being that only cares about doing strange poses. *Gockuinfinito - Despite being blind he's Bodyguard's Leader of the Leonhart Family. *JayKode - Lyo's younger brother. *Black Yagami - *Gummi Yagami - *Dreigon - He is the Head Director of "Development and Maintenance of Weaponry" facility. *Joe Arnust - A loyal bodyguard that serves Lyo with his life. *Veronica - Lyo's Biological Daughter, third older daughter. Trivia * Leonhart Family has it's own tailor, who makes every single suit for the members. His name is Francisco Fernandez Gallery logo2.png|Leonhart Logo Grupal_definitiva.jpg|(Almost) All Leonhart members Leonhart_family3.png Family_34.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-16_06-10-54.723.png unknown_11.png Leonhart_family_15.png Red_Demons_front.jpg|The Red Demons Division Leonhart family 25.png Leonhart family 31.png Leonhart Family 28.png Leonhart family6.png|Party In The Family Bar! unknown (36).png PICT.png New_Gru_pal.png|Second Generation Of The Leonhart Family VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-28_07-59-01.276 (2).png|First Time in Purple Lotus Lounge Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:RP Groups